


Rewards

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voyeurism, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Nothing is more of a reward to Sherlock than you.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Oehhh I thought of a sherlock x reader story! Reader getting him of while at the yard and him trying to be quite but reader rewards him everytime he deduces something right ;)

The suspect sat across from the both of you, face blank. Of course, he wouldn't confess just yet, but that's what Sherlock was here for. 

His eyes scanned the man, and you could practically see his thoughts connecting. It was always amazing watching Sherlock deduce someone.

"You're the victims adoptive brother. She had the same necklace as you do. Also, there was a photo of you with your family in her room, which indicates she considered you family."

The mans eyes widened, though he didn't answer yet.

"Your parents died in a car crash, which is the reason you're afraid of getting into a car. Isn't that right? Of course, I'm right."

You patter Sherlocks thigh, fingers oh so close to the bulge in his pants. Sherlock knew this game well. You hadn't even touched him, and he was already beginning to harden.

"The scratches on your right shoulder indicate that you are a cat person and right-handed. At the time of the murder, your right arm was in a cast. That's why there's only faded scratches and no new ones, your muscles are too weak to hold anything up for an extended period of time."

You began lightly stroking Sherlock through his pants. Good thing he was good at masking anything he felt.

"Your left arm is weaker, of course, which is why it took you several swings to kill the victim. She had made you furious while you were helping her repair the house. Probably something about your addiction to cigarettes and alcohol. You've been in custody for 35 hours, and your withdrawal symptoms are showing. You're sweating, shaking. You would probably kill for something to help the ache."

You gave Sherlock a firm squeeze, telling him not to overdo it, but then you continued stroking Sherlock. He kept his voice level, no shake of sound of pleasure mixing with his words. He was being such a good boy.

"C'mon, man! This is just ridiculous! Why would I kill my sister?!" The man was getting agitated. Not a good sign. To emphasize who had the control of the conversation, you gripped the taser on the table whilst making eye contact. Reluctantly, he settled back down.

"When you found out your adoptive parents were going to give you nothing after their death, you became furious. Jealous even. But that wasn't enough reason for you to kill her. She was going to marry your ex, who left you because of your addiction."

That's were the suspect tensed up a bit, panic in his eyes. You stroked Sherlocks cock harder. He was going to finish right as the suspect confessed. You would make sure of it.

"You're smart. Or... you think you're smart. You wanted revenge on your ex, too, but figured it would be too obvious that way. So you covered all your tracks, made up an alibi. You fooled the idiots here, but you cannot fool... us." Sherlocks breath was getting heavier, his hips started moving along with your hand for a second. To anyone who didn't know what was going on, it looked like he was just shifting. You knew better.

"I...", the suspect spoke up. "Yes. I... killed her. I was just so... mad at her and David." Tears started spilling from his eyes as he lowered his head. The murderer continued to talk about how sorry he was, but all you could do was watch Sherlock come undone. 

It was barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know him as well as you did. The way his jaw clenched could be because of anger, as well as the arching of his brows. Sherlock gulped down any noise he might make. It made you think of how loud he could be if you really riled him up. 

The day ended with the murderer getting arrested, Sherlock being thanked and John being baffled at Sherlocks deducing skills. Sherlock couldn't take his eyes off of you, though. You knew what you were in for, and you couldn't be more content.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
